ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Generation
The Legend of Zelda Generationsais a 2011 platform game developed by Nintendo and published by Sega for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows. An installment in the Legend of Zelda series, the game—which was produced in commemoration of its Twentyfifth anniversary—follows Link and his sidekick Zelda as they form an alliance with their past selves to stop an evil entity from erasing all time. It features two gameplay styles: "Classic", which plays from a side-scrolling perspective like that of the original Sega Genesis SNES and Neo Geo Legend of Zelda games, and "Modern", 3D levels similar to those in The Legend of Zelda Unleashed and The legend of Zelda Colors. Development of The Legend of Zelda Generations began in 2009, following the completion of Unleashed. Nintendo thought to re-imagine the most popular aspects of the franchise in high-definition, and developed the game using the Unreal engine 3 and Hedgehog Engine. Each location and many bosses in the game are previously seen in an earlier entry in the series, with the game including numerous other references to past entries. Devil's Details and Dimps helped create the Windows PlayStation 2 and 3DS versions, respectively. The Windows and PlayStation 2 versions is noted for its active moddingscene, where a dedicated community creates new gameplay mechanics, levels, and assets for the game. The game received positive reviews from critics and was a commercial success, selling 1.85 million copies by May 2012. Reviewers found its visuals, audio, and gameplay to be highlights, and called it a good tribute to the franchise. It also received some criticism, mostly for its occasional frame rateand control problems. Reception to the 3DS version was mixed; reviewers criticized its short length and design, and deemed it worse than Dimps' previous Legend of Zelda games. The Classic iteration of the Legend of Zelda introduced in the game has continued to make appearances throughout the franchise. Development Development of The Legend of Zelda Generations began after the completion of The legend of Zelda Unleashed in 2009, when developer Nintendo began discussing possible ideas for a 25th anniversary The legend of Zelda game.28The console/PC version of the game was directed by Hiroshi Miyamoto, and Yoshinobu Uba was the Lead Game Designer. Producer Takashi Iizukawanted a game that incorporated the best of The Legend of Zelda's history, and offered more replay value compared to previous games.29The team eventually decided to split the gameplay into two separate playstyles: one representing the original games and another representing more recent ones.28The team chose to develop on the high-definition (HD) Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles, wanting the game re-imagine previous entries in high-quality graphics.30A port for Microsoft Windows Wii and PlayStation 2 was also made; development was handled by Devil's Details.31Dimps assisted production of the Nintendo 3DS version. Sega considered making the 3DS version a port of the console versions, but instead chose to develop from scratch to make it unique32and celebrate The Legend of Zelda's portable history.28A version for the leapfrog leapster explorer was planned to be an Educational Math and Science for grades K-3 grades, but was eventually abandoned due to The legend of Zelda Fans will be upset if there was the Second Educational game.33Versions for the Leap frog's Rockit Twist and PlayStation Portable (PSP) were also scrapped.34